dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos Rising/Wargear
Wargear is a Warhammer 40,000 term for optional equipment. Wargear items in the Chaos Rising campaign are awarded for completing missions and for defeating enemies. The drops and mission rewards are mostly random. If an item is not needed, it can be scrapped by dragging it into the Librarium panel at the inventory screen. This awards additional experience points (XP). If the donated item is unique (i.e., green, blue or purple), it cannot be found again. Wargear items are color-coded into four tiers according to their quality: * White – Common * Green – Rare * Blue – Epic * Purple – Legendary Weapons Bolt Pistols Weak one-handed ranged weapon for characters using a one-handed melee weapon. Can kill weak infantry, but isn't really very useful. Recommend switching to a Plasma Pistol or two-handed melee weapon when possible. Bolters Basic ranged weapon good against light infantry, not very good against heavy infantry and useless against vehicles. Chainswords Basic melee weapon good against light infantry, less effective against heavy infantry and not effective against vehicles. Combat Shotguns Anti-melee ranged weapon. Can be powerful when used correctly, but Cyrus's Sniper Rifle abilities are so powerful you should pick that instead. Dreadnought Assault Cannons Heavy rapid-fire weapon most effective against infantry, but not worthless against vehicles or buildings either. Probably better than the close combat claws, as the Dreadnought can stay back instead of crushing valuable cover. Dreadnought Multi-Meltas Multi-Melta is effective against anything, but has a short range. Proximity Boosts Damage Dreadnought Claws The melee choice for the Dreadnought. Using him for close combat is problematic because of cover destruction and getting him killed, so consider taking the Assault Cannon instead. Heavy Bolters Heavy Bolters are rapid-fire anti-infantry weapons most effective against light infantry swarms. Flamers Close-range weapons excellent for swarms, enemies in cover or buildings as well as generator destruction. Missile Launchers Effective against vehicles and buildings, but weak against infantry and heavy infantry due to slow rate of fire and incredibly low accuracy (9%) against them. They will always be very accurate against vehicles. Lascannons The Lascannon can cut through almost any armor at extreme range. Effective against vehicles and structures. Plasma Cannons Great range, even better when using Focus Fire and all the range-increasing traits. Snipes static defenses and does great damage against vehicles. Make sure you don't kill your melee squads with friendly fire, however. Plasma Cannon does splash damage and knockdown. This weapon has a short charge time after set-up meaning that shots will be delayed. Plasma Guns Slower, slightly less accurate and with less range than Bolters, but strong against heavy infantry and even vehicles. Can reduce armor for a duration. Plasma Pistols Able to reduce armor and deal more damage to heavy infantry (even vehicles and buildings), these Plasma Pistols are superior than the Bolt Pistols albeit slightly less accurate and slower. Melta Guns Melta Guns can cut through any armor at close range, and can be used while moving. Proximity Boosts Damage. Very short range. Power Axes Almost the same as Power Swords, but deal more damage at the expense of a slower attack speed. Power Fists Melee weapons great against vehicles due to their Vehicle Stun capability, but have a slow attack speed that limits their usefulness against groups of infantry and heavy infantry. Lightning Claws Fast attacking close-combat weapon. Good against Infantry and great against Heavy infantry. Decent against Vehicles. Power Swords Great against heavy infantry and is only slightly slower than a Chainsword. Force Swords Close combat weapon of the Librarian. Same stats as a Power Sword. Force Staffs Ranged weapon of the librarian. Effective against Infantry and Heavy infantry Sniper Rifles Arguably best choice for Cyrus. Allows High-powered shot if the Specialist Ammunition perk is acquired, which instant kills all non-epic units/vehicles. Neutralizes problematic single units (Warlocks, Beamy Lootas, Weapons Platforms, Tyranids with Venom Cannons etc.). Grenade Launcher Very effective against masses of infantry and effective against any enemy type. May also fire a payload of blind grenades, which stun enemy forces. Storm Bolters Double-barreled Bolter that is the default ranged weapon for Force Commander and Tarkus in Terminator Armor. Effective against infantry targets. Terminator Assault Cannons Very fast firing weapon that always have a Scatter Damage property, great for enemies that are very close to each other. Terminator Power Fists Terminator Power Fists are the basic one-handed weapon used by terminator squads with Thaddeus being the only exception, as he uses Thunder Hammer and Storm Shield as default. Terminator Lightning Claws Fast attacking close-combat weapon. Good against Infantry and great against Heavy infantry. Decent against Vehicles. Terminator Heavy Flamers Stronger than the regular Flamers, these weapons can only be carried by Terminators. Thunder Hammers Very strong, but slow and sacrifices the pistol slot. They can stun vehicles and knockback infantry. Thunder Hammers and Storm Shields Thaddeus' default weapon when using a Terminator Armor. Excellent against everything except buildings, though rather slow and removes the use of ranged weaponry. Can stun vehicles and knockback enemies. Servo Arm Story Weapon that no one can wield. Armors Dreadnought Armors The only kind of armor Captain Thule can use. Power Armors Versatile armor that can be used by the Force Commander, Tarkus, Avitus or Thaddeus. Some are specially designed for one person. Librarian Armors Only Jonah Orion can use these armors. Psychic Hoods Only Jonah Orion can use these armors. These armors have power-enhancing effects and are more specialized than Librarian Armors. Scout Armors The only kind of armor Cyrus can use. Terminator Armors Special, bulky armor that can only be worn when a specific perk is checked. Not usable by Cyrus, Captain Thule or Jonah Orion. Accessories Accessories Psychic Tomes Only Jonah Orion can use these. Tomes allow Jonah to use psychic powers. These can be used with specific Psychic Hoods to gain additional abilities and powers. Purity Seals Relics Specialist Ammunition Special ammunition for Tarkus to use in a Bolter or a Storm Bolter. Commander Items Battle Standards Iron Halos Jump Packs Teleport Packs Terminator Teleport Packs Power Armor Helmet Expendable Items Category:Chaos Rising guide Category:Wargear Category:Chaos Rising wargear Category:Zael